River Deep - Mountain High
River Deep - Mountain High, en español Río Profundo - Montaña Alta, es una canción presentada en el episodio "Duets". La versión original es de Ike & Tina Turner del álbum River Deep - Mountain High. En Glee fue interpretada por Mercedes Jones & Santana Lopez.También aparece el la película de glee The 3D Concert Movie.Es cantada en The Glee Project por Cameron Mitchell y Lindsay Pearce en el episodio Pairability. Contexto de la cancion El episodio Duets, ante el exceso de confianza de los chicos del coro, Will decide armar un concurso de duetos, en el cual la pareja ganadora tendrá una cena gratis en Breadstix. A pesar de no llevarse muy bien, Santana se acerca a Mercedes en los pasillos del colegio y le dice que juntas serían imparables, a lo cual Mercedes accede a hacer un dúo con ella. Ambas cantan esta canción, aunque al final no ganan la competencia y Santana se enoja muchísimo, pero aún así, las dos chicas comienzan a llevarse mejor. Es el segundo dúo que hacen las dos chicas, puesto que el primero fue "The Boy Is Mine", y posteriormente cantarían su tercer dúo con "Dancing Queen". Letra Mercedes: When I was a little girl I had a rag doll, Only doll I've ever owned. Santana: Now I love you just the way I loved that rag doll. But only now my love has grown. Mercedes: And it gets stronger in every way. Mercedes con Santana: And it gets deeper let me say. Mercedes: And it gets higher, Mercedes con Santana: Day by day. Do I love you my oh my. River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah! If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby baby, baby, baby. Santana: When you were a young boy, Did you have a puppy. That always followed you around? Mercedes: Well, I'm gonna be as faithful as that puppy. Santana y Mercedes: No, I'll never let you down. Mercedes: And it grows stronger like a river flows. Mercedes con Santana: And it gets bigger baby and heaven knows. Mercedes: And it gets sweeter baby, Mercedes y Santana: as it grows. Do I love you my oh my? River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby baby, baby, baby. Mercedes: I love you baby like a flower loves the spring Santana: And I love you baby like a robin loves to sing Mercedes: And I love you baby like a school boy loves his bag Santana con Mercedes: And I love you baby river deep, mountain high Mercedes: Oh baby! Santana: Oh baby! Mercedes: Oh woah,Woah baby! Santana: Ooh Ooh Ooh! Ooh Ooh Ooh! Yeah! Mercedes: Yeah,Yeah! Mercedes con Santana: Do I love you my oh my? yeah River deep, mountain high, yeah, yeah, yeah If I lost you would I cry? Oh, how I love you baby baby, baby, baby. Videos thumb|right|300px|River Deep Mountain High - Glee (Full song) thumb|left|299 px thumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música Categoría:Canciones del episodio Duets Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 4 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Pairability Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Lindsay Pearce Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Cameron Mitchell Categoría:Canciones interpretadas más de una vez Categoría:Canciones de Glee: The 3D Concert Movie Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 3 Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos Santedes